Seto's Bad Day
by EvilKnivel38x
Summary: Revised and improved  Even the most superior type of people can have bad days, and for Seto Kaiba he finds that out the hard way. Mild language and SetoxKisara stuff at the end


This is just a small idea I've had for a while in case you didn't know it's a fan fic about Seto Kaiba having a bad day.

SetoxKisara stuff at the end ;)

Just too clear things up Atem is gone and everyone is around the age of twenty apart from Mokuba who is fifteen, and in case you don't know Kisara is Yugi's little sister.

And finally Seto isn't the bested pals with Yugi and the gang but he does put up with them for Kisara.

* * *

Seto's Bad Day

It was a glorious winter's day in Domino Park, the birds were chirping and the sun was shinny down on the thick layer of pure snow that had fallen all across Domino City causing everywhere to glisten like tiny diamonds, it couldn't be more wonderful. Seto Kaiba was happily walking hand in hand with his beautiful wife Kisara, and they were of course accompanied by their siblings and friends: Mokuba Kaiba, Yugi Motto, Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor.

"So what crazy and fun adventure are gonna do today guys and girls?" Mokuba asked as he merrily skipped along.

"How about we…" Seto was then cut off by his phone ringing, which he immediately answered.

"What! What do you mean a Mega-Virus has infected are whole system?" Seto exclaimed down the phone.

"Just keep trying to find the source I'll be at Kaiba Corp. soon." Kaiba ordered as he hung up the phone.

"Look I'm really sorry but some idiot employee has just infected the whole of Kaiba Corp. with a Mega-Virus and I've got to get over there." Seto sighed while running his hand through his chocolate brown hair.

"It's okay Seto you go ahead we'll be fine." Kisara smiled.

"Yeah we understand Rich-Boy, at least now will be able to have fun!" Joey joked.

"Bro, do you want me to come and help out?" Mokuba suggested.

"Yeah I need as much help as I can get, let's go." Seto replied completely ignoring Joey's remark.

Seto and his brother immediately bolted from their spot and taking long quick strides almost ran out of Domino Park's front gates and stepped into the waiting jet black stretch limo, driven by Kaiba Corp's most loyal employee: Roland. The limo instantly pulled away from the curb and sped off toward Kaiba Corp.

"Things must be bad Kaiba didn't even respond to Joey's insult." Yugi stated as the group of seven continued their walk through the park.

The group nodded along in agreement before continuing their walk through the park.

"But guys, this rich-boy and Mokuba we're talking, stop ya worrying, everything will be fine," Joey assured everyone.

* * *

However, unfortunately for Seto and Mokuba things at Kaiba Corp were the complete opposite of fine. As soon as the two Kaiba's pulled up at Kaiba Corp they raced straight up the front steps passing the three Blue Eyes White Dragon's statues and continued through the front door. Upon first sight of the company's entrance lobby anybody could tell that the whole of the company was in a frenzy; the two receptionists at the front desk were mobbed by a dozen of ringing phones, employees were racing across the lobby with folders and paper work overflowing from their arms. Amongst all the madness a lone Kaiba Corp employee could be seen hurriedly approaching the two siblings.

"Steven what the hell is going on here?" The enraged twenty one year old C.E.O yelled.

"We tried to contact you sooner Sir but the network was down my apologises, almost all of our mainframe has been infected by this virus Sir and its still spreading." Steven replied nervously.

"What about are back up system?" Kaiba shouted again.

"Our commands have been locked out, there's nothing we can do." Steven explained, nervously gripping his hands.

"Keep trying and send the lead technicians up to my office, come on Mokuba let's get to my office, quick!" Kaiba commanded and with one swift movement Mokuba hurriedly followed after his brother. Kaiba then headed for the elevator and without hesitation glided his fingers over the button for the top floor.

The president and Vice president immediately ascended to the top as the elevator doors closed and it sprang into life.

~Seto's POV~

I can't believe this, one of the few days I stay out of the office to spend time with Kisara and Mokuba and even the 'Geek Squad' and some incompetent, useless idiot employee makes the biggest mistake of the century by infecting my whole company with a fucking virus. When I find out who did this I'm gonna strap him to a rocket and blast him into space and watch his head explode. I could tell how Mokuba knew how pissed I was just from the way he stepped back from my fuming body and didn't utter a word through the whole ascent to my office. The annoying 'ding' from the elevator sounded and me and Mokuba walked out onto the floor and straight into my office, as requested the three lead technicians were waiting outside and soon cowardly followed behind us.

I smashed my fist against another button on one on my offices right wall, causing a large screen to come down from the ceiling it then automatically turned on and displayed all files and systems that had been infected by this virus, then a large keyboard big enough for three people emerged from the wall.

"What are your orders sir?" one of my technicians stated, Patterson was his name, he'd worked for years and was one of the oldest working here that was still remotely useful.

"I'm thinking, shut it." I snapped turning my back to everyone as I thought; my patience was already long gone.

"This virus has already corrupted more then half of our files, were gonna have to erase the whole system and try and recover the clean ones. Then will have to either re-write the lost ones or see if our back up system will be operational." I say, my back still turned to everyone in the room.

Although I was not facing them I could tell by everyone's stunned silence that they couldn't believe what I was saying, heck I couldn't even believe it myself.

"B-but, Seto did you hear what you just said? We could lose more then half of Kaiba Corp's files including everything we've worked on for the past year or so, there's got to be another way!" Mokuba finally burst out.

"Believe me if there was another way I would do it but there isn't so are you going to help or not!" I snap back turning to face my brother and the three technicians for the first time since I entered the room.

They all nod confidently and wait for my orders.

"We're in Seto, how can we help?" Mokuba replies confident as always I can see the pure determination in his steely-grey eyes.

"Right Patterson, Mokuba you two will stay here and help me locate the virus, you two return to your tech labs and order your workers to try and recover and re-write as much files and programs as possible while the other team starts to find a way to destroy the virus." I order.

"Well you heard the man, get going!" I hear Mokuba enthusiastically shout.

The other two younger technicians scurry out my office as quickly as possible and head back down to the their two teams in the lab on the bottom floor. Then Patterson and Mokuba are right by my side as we all begin to locate this virus. The hours went by one by one each time bringing us closer to our ultimate goal, I knew we were close I could almost feel it. I typed furiously across the keyboard smashing my fingers against the keys as I frantically searched file from file, system to system and program to program. Lost in my own search I almost didn't hear Mokuba call out my name in triumph.

Patterson and I quickly huddled round him almost desperate to see what he had found, and to my amazement there on the computer screen in front of us was virus that had started this all. And then it seemed my lucked had turned for the better as over the intercom came the sound of my other two technicians informing me that everything was in place and they were waiting for my signal to destroy the virus, of course I immediately gave the order and my plan was finally put into the last stage of action.

That's the funny thing about luck, for me anyway, as it never seems to last long perhaps I should have expected what happened next.

At first as I said previously the destruction of the virus and the safety of my files was under control until everything went hey wire.

"Sir the virus is acting differently then we originally expected!" Patterson suddenly exclaimed.

"I can see that you twit! Terminate the process NOW!" I bellowed.

"It's too late sir we've been blocked out again! The virus is going to go down and take everything with it." Patterson replied in shock.

"Everything? It can't be no virus is that advanced!" Mokuba uttered in shock, looking to me for assurance.

And within a few more minutes I stared lifelessly at the screen before me as my company, my life's work crumbled right in front of my very eyes. I couldn't hold my anger in any longer. I could feel it boil up inside me, each passing second only fuelling to my rage.

Without even thinking I pick up the nearest object which so happened to be an office chair, and threw it with all my power across the room. Of course blinded by my sheer rage I neglected to notice the direction in which I threw it. The next thing I knew I was hearing the sound of a thousand shards of class smashing into oblivion as the chair crashed through my office's large windows and plummeted towards the ground. I then stormed past my brother and Patterson noticing the look of utter bewilderment on their faces, I saw the same look mixed in with fear as I past my other employee's that were stationed on this floor that had come out to see what all the commotion was all about.

"Fuck em." Was all I could say as I headed towards the elevator and punched the button for the bottom floor.

I then walked outside and stood by my limo which was parked in the car park behind Kaiba Corp, I then gestured for Roland to open the boot in which he responded immediately to my request. Once the boot was open I reached in a pulled back some of the carpet to reveal a small compartment with two simple objects inside, grabbing them I swiftly closed the boot with great force. Unclenching my hand I opened the newly acquired packet of cigarettes and put one in my mouth while lighting it with a lighter, the second object from the boot.

"I take it that flying chair was your doing sir," Roland started, glancing at me from behind his sunglasses.

"Well done, you can point out the obvious," I snap back while glaring and taking a drag of my cigarette.

"I thought you quit years ago sir?" Roland continued completely ignoring my remark.

"I needed some stress relief, have you got a problem Roland?" I reply coldly.

"I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to intrude, it was merely a question." Roland said.

"Then don't or you'll find your self jobless very quickly." I snap again as I continue to smoke.

I then turn my head back towards my company building and notice Mokuba heading towards me and Roland.

"Seto put that out you know I can't stand the smell, and I'm sure Roland doesn't care for it much either, I hear him yelling as he joins me and Roland.

"I'm finished anyway," I retorted while taking one last long drag of my cigarette and stomping it out.

"Argh, Roland would you mind taking us home it's getting late," Mokuba then says while sighing and slightly glaring at me.

"Of course hop in." He cheerfully replies, what is he so happy about anyway?

Mokuba gratefully climbs in the back and I reluctantly do the same, Roland then came round to the driver's seat and got in as well, while starting the limo's engine and speeding off back to my Mansion. The journey although only about fifteen minutes from Kaiba Corp to my mansion was long and boring. I shifted in my seat and leaned slightly to right as I began to stare out my window and watch the world go by, unlike how I intended this didn't take my mind of the events that happened today at my company in which I was still utterly furious about. In all honesty I still can't believe it happened, the years I spent building my company up making sure it was superior in every way, making it impenetrable but within a few short hours it crumbled before me.

"You coming?" I hear my brother say, causing me to snap out of my thoughts.

I quickly realise the limo had arrived at Kaiba Mansion and Roland's promptly holding the back door open for me while Mokuba waits for me to get out. Giving a grunt of acknowledgement I slowly step out the back without even a second glance at either Roland or Mokuba as I briskly walk up the marble front steps with Mokuba leading the way. Roland then returned to the limo to park it and Mokuba opens the front door where we both step inside.

"Hey guys were all in…" I hear a voice that I can distinctively tell as Wheeler's annoying accent.

SMASH

I notice Mokuba flinch slightly as I slam the front door as hard as I can, luckily it was reinforced so it didn't de-hinge. It did however solve the problem of Wheeler and his irritating voice, as by now I'm sure you would have guessed that I'm sure as hell in no mood to put up with him. I then swiftly walk past Mokuba and up the main stair case towards my home office where of course I slam another door behind me. Leaving Mokuba all alone in the hallway.

* * *

~Mokuba POV~

I stood still in my spot in the hallway, still looking up the stairs where Seto had just walked up. I sighed and shook my head while deciding to make my way into the sitting room. As I entered the large and spacious sitting room I then took a vacant seat vacant next to Kisara. I flopped down on one of the sofas and gave a quick hello to everyone in the room.

"Well someone's in a good mood," Joey stated sarcastically as he glared at the door I'd just come through, clearly referring to Seto.

"You should have seen what he did back at his office!"I replied as I shook my head in disapproval.

"Why? What happened?" Kisara asks.

"Well long story short, basically the whole of Kaiba Corp split up into teams each team doing something different all just to stop this mega-virus from destroying the company. Then eventually we start to destroy the virus after hours of working, but then it out smarts us and takes out almost all of Kaiba Corp's files and systems." I explained.

"What? One virus did all of that?" Yugi exclaimed in astonishment.

"Uh-huh, then Seto completely full of rage picked up an office chair and lugged it out the bloody window!" I finished, through my arms up in the air.

"And they say I've got anger problems," I heard Joey mutter.

"Someone should go talk to him, we can't jest let Kaiba bottle it all up it's not healthy." Téa suggested.

"Well I ain't! Rich-Boy would probably throw me out the window next!" Joey protested, and too be honest I really wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"I'll go talk to him; after all I am his wife," Kisara says, speaking for the first time as she gets up from her seat.

"Do you want someone to come with?" Tea asks, in which we all look to Kisara.

"No I'll be alright thanks." She smiled before heading to the sitting room door.

* * *

~Kisara POV~

I left the sitting room and came out into the main hallway and soon headed for the staircase to the right of me. After making the fairly long journey up the stairs and along a short corridor I finally reached the oak door to Seto's home office. I raised my hand to the door and gave three sharp knocks and waited patiently for a reply.

"Go away," Came the cold dismissive voice from the other side.

Sighing I answered "Seto it's me Kisara, open up we need to talk."

From the other side of the door I knew that Seto probably sat slouched in his black leather office chair. I waited for a while longer, determined that I would speak to Seto. I knew that I wouldn't have to wait long before he would sigh, stroll up to the door and unlock and open it. As I heard the door's lock turn I smiled to myself and watched as the door opened. Seto then walked back to his swivel chair behind his desk and resumed his seat, after closing the door gently behind me I stepped inside and walked over to him. I perched myself on Seto's desk, sitting directly in front of him, however he continued to ignore me.

"So are you going to talk or just sit their moping?" I asked grabbing Seto's attention.

"There's nothing to talk about," He replied stubbornly, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Uh-huh I guess that same nothing is the reason you threw a chair out the window, right?" I half smiled.

This made the corner's of Seto's mouth slightly twitch up, a sign that he slightly amused.

"Really there's nothing to talk about Kisara," Seto insisted, his mouth returning to a straight line once more.

I folded my arms over my chest and looked at Seto, matching his stare, "Well I'm not leaving or letting you leave until you talk,"

"And just how do you intent to stop me from leaving?" Seto mused.

"Like this," I finished as I hopped off the desk and sat across Seto's lap, "Now talk," I added.

"Alright then I will, basically one of my idiotic, incompetent, stupid and useless employee somehow manages to let a big-ass virus into the one of my systems and then instead of enhancing the anti-virus firewalls allowed it to infect almost the whole of my company." Seto fumed, heat radiating of him like a volcano ready to erupt.

"And do you know what I can't stand the most? Well it's that simple error of rushing causing him to fuck up everything!" Seto said in an outburst.

I paused and waited a few moments for Seto to calm himself slightly before I continued, "I see and don't get me wrong I can see completely where you're coming from, but did you ever think to put yourself in that employee's shoes?" I asked while absentmindedly taking Seto's hand and gently squeezed it.

"What for? Why would I want to even be associated with that dick?" Seto retorted.

"Well just for a minute think about it, this employee is probably in around his late thirties right? So Christmas is coming up and he's going to want to impress his boss so he can perhaps get a bonus and finish early to spend some time with his wife and kids. So of course without a doubt he's going to be rushing, but in all fairness he's got the best intentions," I explained while looking straight into Seto's deep blue eyes.

"Hmm, I suppose but he did make one of the biggest screw ups in all of history," Seto grumbled, but finished it up with a small smile.

"Well maybe you can pay him a bonus to keep away from Kaiba Corp to avoid the next catastrophe from happening," I suggested with my own smile.

At this Seto did laugh and let his real genuine smile grace his lips as he brought me closer to his body and held me.

"Besides were going to be starting a family of our own very soon and you're gonna be the one who's rushing to get home even quicker," I beamed back, nuzzling against his chest.

The hand that I was holding I then took it and placed it gently over my six month pregnant belly and leaned in on Seto's chest while looking up at him. At this act of affection me, Seto leaned down and kissed me lovingly on the lips while I cupped his cheek. Of course I new Seto was going to deepen the kiss by entering his tongue into my mouth, and quite frankly I should have won a medal from resisting taking this further, but I knew we still had guests downstairs. And let's face it they'd probably come to check up on me soon and I really wouldn't want any of them walking in on me and Seto under the covers, so I pulled away and just smiled again. Besides they'd be plenty of time for that later tonight.

"Will finish this later, but right now you've got a worried brother, a duel monsters rival brother-in-law and three other quests down stairs waiting for us." I whispered.

Sighing Seto said, "Argh fine, just don't make me talk to them, especially not Wheeler." Seto sighed, while walking out the bedroom and back downstairs, holding me close with his hand entwined with mine.

"Well I'm not making any promises," I teased as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

The two of us soon entered back into the sitting room and sat down together on one of the sofas. Yugi and Téa were on another sofa while Mokuba, Tristan and Joey were seated on the floor surrounded by thousands of cushions.

"You're just in time big brother the Muppets Christmas carol has just started!" Mokuba exclaimed as he turned up the huge flat screen T.V.

"Well what are you waiting for kid? Put it on," Seto chuckled as I nestled in on his chest and he rested his hand on my pregnant belly.

"So Seto are you alright now?" Mokuba looked to Seto, concern evident in his eyes.

"No kid, I just had a bad day that's all." Seto said with a small smile.

* * *

Author's Notes 

Well what do you think?

Please let me know whether it's good, bad whatever just review what you think plz that include anonymous reviewers!


End file.
